


Праздник на земле

by Joleinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Праздник на земле

Рейс отложили до утра. Шузо в последний раз взглянул на табло, проверяя новое расписание, и набрал домашний номер.  
— Мама, прости, я не успею сегодня прилететь. Рейс сильно задерживают из-за снегопада.  
Занятый разговором, он не заметил, как повернулся к нему стоящий по соседству мужчина, только почувствовал, как тот задел его рукав.  
— Можно не подслушивать? — Шузо даже не попытался сдержать раздражение, отдергивая руку. Досада и разочарование от испорченного праздника требовали выхода, ссора со случайным обидчиком показалась ему не самым плохим вариантом.  
— Прошу прощения, — церемонно извинился обидчик, поднимая к нему улыбающееся лицо. — Кажется, я снова невольно причиняю вам беспокойство, Ниджимура-сан.  
Закутанный в широкий шарф поверх пальто, на него смотрел повзрослевший, но почти не изменившийся Акаши Сейджуро.  
— Мама, я перезвоню, — торопливо попрощался Шузо. Убрал телефон в карман и не стал вытаскивать руку: слишком сильно ему хотелось дотронуться до Акаши и проверить, настоящий тот или нет. Совпадение, столкнувшее их в одном аэропорту после стольких лет, казалось совершенно невероятным.  
— Привет, — неловко улыбнулся он вместо ответа. Акаши кивнул, не сводя с него сияющих отраженным светом глаз. Украшенный зал вокруг них блестел и переливался огнями, как огромная елка, но Шузо заметил это только теперь. — Прости, что наорал, ты просто под руку попался. Рейс этот дурацкий, родня расстроилась…  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Акаши. — Моему самолету тоже запретили вылет, никаких рейсов не будет до утра.  
Он осмотрелся по сторонам и начал неторопливо разматывать шарф. Шерстяные петли тут же уничтожили модную укладку, возвращая волосы Акаши к тому взъерошенному виду, который Шузо привык видеть на тренировках.  
— И ты решил провести новогоднюю ночь с простыми смертными? — спросил он, не в силах согнать с лица улыбку. Внезапное появление Акаши принесло ему больше новогоднего настроения, чем вся праздничная иллюминация Нью-Йорка.  
Акаши замер, но почти сразу же расслабился, принимая правила игры.  
— Вообще-то, я ходил к управляющему директору, — сказал он, указывая на верхний этаж терминала. — Он старый друг нашей семьи, было бы невежливо не навестить его, раз у меня появилось свободное время.  
— Но на всю ночь твоей вежливости не хватило, — не удержался Шузо от укола.  
— У господина Варда, в отличие от меня, много дел, — невозмутимо парировал Акаши. — Я не мог долго злоупотреблять его добротой.  
— То есть старикан скучен, как древняя летопись, — перефразировал Шузо.  
— Как шестичасовая опера. — Акаши покачал головой, сдержанно улыбаясь. Он выглядел немного дезориентированным в окружающей толпе, хотя держался как всегда уверенно. — Если бы я знал, что встречу вас, то сбежал бы гораздо раньше.  
— Я приехал всего десять минут назад, — пожал плечами Шузо. — Мой рейс должен был лететь в половину пятого.  
— О. — Акаши отвел взгляд в сторону, будто увидел что-то за его спиной. — Значит, мне просто повезло.  
Шузо открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что повезло им обоим, но слова застряли на полдороге. Акаши еще пару секунд поизучал что-то над его плечом и тряхнул головой. Рыжая прядь упала ему на лоб, будто Акаши нахмурился, и от этого его улыбка стала казаться печальной.  
— Что ж. — Он снова посмотрел в глаза Шузо, и стало ясно, что Акаши сейчас уйдет. — Не буду вас…  
Он осекся, пораженно уставившись куда-то вниз. Шузо проследил за его взглядом и увидел собственные пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в локоть Акаши. Сразу за зрительным контактом пришло ощущение мягкого тепла от ткани пальто и горячего тела под ним — Акаши вечно быстро разогревался от нагрузок, к концу тренировки просто стоять рядом с ним было теплее, чем с кем-нибудь еще. Шузо стоял как изваяние, пытаясь одновременно отогнать неуместные воспоминания и расцепить пальцы на чужом рукаве, и терпел поражение в обоих случаях. Акаши ни о чем не спрашивал, терпеливо ожидая пока он что-нибудь скажет в объяснение своего жеста. Уютное молчание медленно сменялось неловкостью.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Шузо, отчаявшись совладать с собственным телом. — Может… Давай сходим кофе выпьем, если ты не занят? — отчаянно уцепился он за первый попавшийся предлог продлить встречу. Акаши чуть повернул голову, и его лицо засияло от яркого света гирлянд.  
— Сегодня мы вряд ли найдем здесь свободный столик, — указал он на все уплотняющуюся толпу ожидающих. Шузо скрипнул зубами, признавая его правоту. Еще немного — и в терминале нельзя будет найти даже свободного стула. Он снова открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Акаши его перебил.  
— Но если у вас нет неотложных планов, то я предлагаю выпить кофе в моем самолете, там довольно комфортно. Я отпустил пилота до утра, поэтому толпа нам не грозит. Конечно, если вас устроит моя скромная компания в новогоднюю ночь, Ниджимура-семпай.  
Шузо дернулся было от старого обращения, но Акаши смотрел на него не отрываясь, и его улыбка больше не казалась грустной. Шузо решительно затолкал все сомнения поглубже, он не мог найти ни одной причины не принять такое щедрое предложение.  
— Сойдет, — небрежно заявил он, поправляя свободной рукой сползающую с плеча сумку и чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
— Вы можете меня отпустить. — Акаши больше не сдерживал смех, глядя на его неловкие попытки. — Я никуда не сбегу при всем желании, мы оба здесь застряли.  
— Я тебя и не держу, — нагло соврал Шузо, с огромным облегчением отпуская его локоть. По лицу Акаши пробежала тень, но улыбаться он не перестал.  
— Пойдем? — развернулся он в сторону выхода. Шузо нагнал его и пару раз обмотал шарфом голую шею.  
— Простудишься еще, — проворчал он, пряча глаза. — Веди.  
Акаши поблагодарил его кивком и двинулся сквозь толпу, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на руку Шузо, лежащую на его плече.


End file.
